


Rainy Days

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Ghosts, Promises, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: Ford visits Stan's grave.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make a few things clear, this takes place around the time Ford discovers Bill.

It was late evening when Stanford finally arrived. His hands shook badly as he unbuckled his seatbelt, and the retracting noise it made soon after did nothing to calm him. He took a deep breath and opened the door to get out.

  


The wet grass squelched under his feet as he walked, but he didn't pay any attention to that, nor the mud slowly covering his shoes. It had only stopped pouring a little over an hour ago, and, judging by the water droplets forming on his glasses’ lens, it was still sprinkling.

  


The natural scent of mud lingered in the air, and Stanford gladly breathed it in. Any distraction to steer his mind away from what had happened would be welcome.

  


Unfortunately, the distraction was short-lived, and he slowed his feet to a stop in front of his destination.

  


For a moment, he just stood there. There was no sound except for the quiet patter of the rain.

  


“...It's been quite a while, huh?”

  


A soft breeze was the only thing that responded.

  


Stanford dug at the grass with the toe of his shoe and felt just a bit satisfied when he managed to reach the dirt.

  


“You know, it's kind of funny. I thought that I would hate you forever, but who knew forever could end?” He chuckled, but it sounded more like a sob. He swallowed.

  


“We always this goal to sail away together, to make it out of Jersey. You know that it would've never worked out, right? It was a dream we had, but that's as far as it goes. You know that I felt as though I was meant for more, and I found where I was meant to be!” Stanford began to gesture as he talked. “Gravity Falls is such a weird place, and you know that I was always attracted to that field. There are so many creatures that are all kinds of bizarre. And-”

  


Stanford cut himself off and shoved his hands into his pockets. He shivered as the breeze picked up, as if it was reacting to his actions.

  


There was a silence.

  


“But that's not why I'm here.” He began to fidget with a pen in his pocket and continued to speak. “I've always had this small bit of hope that you'd come back. You know that Dad was harsh, that's just how he was. Do you really think that he meant what he said?”

  


It was only when a large water droplet hit the back of his neck did he realize that it had started to full-on rain again. He decided to ignore it.

  


Stanford bowed his head as an attempt to hide the tears quickly forming in his eyes.

  


“Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave?”

  


His voice started to waver.

  


“You could have stayed. I know that Ma would have helped you out. I would've still been mad at you, but at least you wouldn't have been-” Stanford couldn't say it.

  


He raised his head again and the rain mixed with his tears. It felt cold against his face.

  


“...I miss you, Ley.” He sniffed.

  


He went quiet as he stared at the stone slab before him. It was put there only just days ago, but, for some reason, it looked older. It seemed to have already found its place with the grass, and it was already covered with dirt.

  


“R.I.P. Stanley Pines,” it said. Stanford hated those words.

  


He stood there for a few more moments. The soft patter of the rain made up for the sounds he could not bear to make, and the breeze he had felt earlier was gone. He couldn’t help but to feel alone.

  


After a while, he reached up to scrub furiously at his eyes, but it didn’t do much to stop the tears from flowing. He lets his hands fall to his sides and they soon turn into fists. He looked at Stan’s grave with determination.

  


“I’ll make whoever did this to you pay, Stan.”

  


The breeze picked up again, but his mind was set.

  


“I swear on my life.”

  


…

  


Stan watched as his brother’s car drove away.

  


_ “Oh, Sixer...What are you getting yourself into?” _


End file.
